Inuyasha PE Teacher
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Kagome is going to get a suprise when she gets back to school. It has something to do with one of her teachers. What happens next may be amazing to those around her. Read and Review this one shot.


Inuyasha: High School P.E. Teacher

By

triviatrap1982

(Sorry, I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, etc.)

Well, it was the first day high School for Kagome and her friends, Rin and Sango. They heard that they were going to get a couple of new teachers. One of whom, a new physical education teacher. Though, Kagome was very concerned though, that he, or she, might be as ignorant as the old one.

"I hope he doesn't make us run laps till our legs fall off," Rin said.

"You said it," Kagome said. "He was also the biggest lecher known to man."

"Not as bad as Miroku," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Well, we'll know when we get there." Rin said.

"Who knows, maybe he'll be as cute as that Sesshomaru," Sango said.

"Why think about that tight-ass, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"He's a tight-ass, alright," Sango said, with a ting of lust in her voice, "He's also got the cutest ass ever!"

"True," Rin and Kagome said together as they entered the building.

These three were in the same homeroom this year, but they got a rude awakening. Their homeroom teacher would be none other than Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha. When he came in, he wore a blue sweat suit, with a white T-shirt.

"Morning class," Inuyasha said. "I'm your homeroom teacher for class 1-4."

The girls stood in awe of Inuyasha, and those puppy-dog ears, they're cute. The boys groaned, because they knew that if Sesshomaru was a hard-ass, Inuyasha. Though, after Inuyasha took attendance, he was ready to get down to work.

"OK, everybody changed and outside now!" He ordered.

Well, everybody got changed and they were outside. The girl's uniforms were red athletic jumpsuits, while the boys had the blue athletic jumpsuits. Well, the kids gave their teacher a new nickname, "Boss Yasha."

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "We're going to play ourselves a game of dodge ball!"

The Class Started to moan and groan. He picked _the _most hated game in all of the class. Though they now had to suck it up and get it all done and over with. First, Inuyasha split the class into two teams. Secondly, he explained the rules quite clearly.

"Alright, here's the bad news, if you're hit, cross this center line, or if your throw is caught you're finished," Inuyasha stated. "Also, if the two or, more of you are hit you're done, and you may use the ball to block."

"What happens is the ball pops from our hands?" a kid asked.

"You're out," Inuyasha said.

"Hey! If we catch a ball, another player comes back in!" A second kid said.

"Yeah," a female student said. "Hopefully head shots don't count."

Inuyasha nodded as he had an even number of boys and girls and he set the teams. Kagome, Rin, and Sango lucked out and they ended up being on the same team. Then, they separated on the soccer field and it was on. Kagome, Rin and Sango were depleted, but they were ready to make the miracle comeback in the game of dodge ball. They took out _all _of Hojo's team, except for Hojo himself. He tried to even it up, but in the end, Kagome caught his throw to protect Rin, and that was it.

Inuyasha blew his whistle, and it was the end of class. "Okay! Everybody Inside!" He ordered.

Everybody went inside and hit the showers. Though, Kagome, Rin and Sango were more comfortable in the showers than most girls were. They were talking about Inuyasha, and he's just too cute for his own good.

"Inuyasha's the cutest teacher ever!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't measure up to Sesshomaru," Rin said.

"They're both cute, but how do _you _know they're not seeing anybody?" Sango asked.

"We can't do that!" Rin and Kagome both said.

"Though who would _you _have if they were old enough, or you were old enough?" Sango asked.

"Well, if I was old enough," Kagome said, "I'd go with Inuyasha."

"If I were able to," Rin said, "I'd take Sesshomaru."

"What about you, Sango?" Kagome asked. "We know Miroku's not on your friendly side at all."

"I'd take both Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru," Sango answered.

"You're worse than Miroku, Sango" Kagome said as she stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah, you need to let Miroku have his way with you," Rin said.

"Yeah right! He can have his way with other girls here!" Sango yelled as she got out of the shower.

Well, the girls got finished cleaning up and they went back to their classes. However, when lunchtime came, Inuyasha came in and sat at his desk. He decided to take the American approach to his lunch...for which his brother, a Classics teacher came and derided him for it.

"So, you're _still _eating peanut butter and jelly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha said, as he took out the said sandwich and some juice that anybody under thirteen would drink.

"You're _still _drinking that stuff?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, problem?" Inuyasha said. He was getting a bit annoyed now.

"I can never understand you _little _brother."

"That's why I'm a gym teacher and you're stuck in some classroom all day."

"That was cold, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. He then left to go eat his lunch from his bento box.

"Wow," Miroku said to Sango. "He showed him!"

"You said it." Sango said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, we're going to pay for it dearly tomorrow," Kagome said.

"I agree," Rin added.

Well, when the next day came, Inuyasha wasn't that bad. He took attendance and he got down to business. He began to talk about his favorite sport of all time, Soccer.

"Alright, how many of you know how to play soccer?" he asked, and only Rin and Miroku's hand went up.

"This is going to be easy then," He said.

"How so?" Hojo asked with his hand raised.

"They'll help me teach you all the proper way to play soccer," Inuyasha answered.

"Alright!" Kagome said in an uproar.

"I see somebody's excited to learn," Inuyasha said. "I expect that same kind of energy in _all _of your studies."

The class talked amongst themselves about the soccer unit. That is, until it began to rain. Though, Inuyasha always planned ahead for these kinds of things.

"Alright, everybody, go get dressed and go to the gym!" He ordered.

Everybody went, and got dressed and got into the gym. Inuyasha had two soccer goals set up inside of the gym, and he started his lesson. However, for him the best way to teach was to do it with them.

"Okay, let's split up into teams," Inuyasha said. Hojo took the boys, and Kagome took the girls. Though, this proved to be a comedy of errors than a true soccer match.

Miroku and Rin did everything right since they played goal keeper. Everybody else just started grabbing at the ball. Kagome, tripped over everybody else in the game. Well, Inuyasha had a good time, but now, class was over. After they all were showered and changed, Inuyasha went to Kagome with a grim look on his face.

"Kagome, come see me at the office, after school today," He said.

"Damn, what'd I do now?" Kagome asked.

"It's what you're _not _doing that's troubling me," Inuyasha said.

"You're in trouble with the gym teacher, you do suck, Kagome," Sango said, as Kagome just walked away.

Later that day, Kagome went to the teacher's offices. Inuyasha sat at his desk, and he was waiting to see the girl. What was her problem? Did she look at him the wrong way? Well, those were going to be the least of her worries, as she saw him.

"Kagome, I've talked with the other teachers, and you're a bright girl, so why are you getting such low grades?" He asked out of genuine concern.

"I'm just lazy," Kagome answered. She knew this wasn't going to gain sympathy but still, she had to be honest.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You show such enthusiasm in my class, yet you're getting low scores in your other classes."

"Well, am I going to get detention?" Kagome asked.

"No, you're going to stay with me everyday after school for tutoring," Inuyasha said. "However, I'm going to advise you to clear your social calendar."

"Why should I do that?" Kagome said.

"I'm calling your mother, and she's not going to be too pleased."

"I understand," Kagome said. "How does tonight sound?"

"That would work," Inuyasha said. "You know I hate to see you fail on account of your own laziness."

"Thank you, sir," Kagome said.

"Now get to the room, so we can start," He said.

Though when she got there, she saw a hodge-podge of kids there. They were all there for a lecture about their school work. Inuyasha made it clear that if they didn't pass _all _of their classes, they wouldn't be joining their friends at graduation. Kagome got all of her books ready and Inuyasha started to do the tutoring session. Since, most ended up being in the same class, it was easy. Also, it provided them a chance to do some make up work.

'He's not so bad after all,' Kagome thought.

'These kids got it in them,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Though, Kagome's social life was out of the window, she had gotten to know, to some extent, what Inuyasha was like. Though, all the other kids bemoaned his involvement in their work. Inuyasha's talent for teaching and sports shined through for the past two days. Now he's hoping that Sesshomaru doesn't try to come and disrupt him at every turn.


End file.
